


Toe out of line

by CowardlyKnight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowardlyKnight/pseuds/CowardlyKnight
Summary: The mindpalace throws a dance





	Toe out of line

Virgil anxiously paced around his room. The usually comforting walls smothering him it felt, the side fidgetting with the tie around his neck in a state of frustration, unable to properly tie it around himself.

A knocking was heard at the door, he stuffed the tie quickly into his pocket and leaned casually on his bed before shouting "come in!" At whoever so wanted to speak to him at the moment.

"Virgil! How you doing buddy? You excited?" Virgil immidietly smiled. Good ol' Patton. 

"Yeah, I'm almost ready." He told him, the moral side beeming, skipping around the room in pure excitement.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! When Logan first brought up the idea of us having a dance I was so gosh darn confused! But I guess it'll be a good way for all of us to bond!" Patton spoke enthusiastically. He was wearing black dress pants and a baby blue shirt tucked in at the waist, a black bowtie on as well. 

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait. Logan brought this up?" Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow, holding in laughter as he quickly realised what had happened here.

"Yeah. We were listening to the radio a fee nights ago and he asked me if I wanted to have a dance with him! So I got to planning! It only took a few days to prepare." Patton told him with a grin on his face, clearly excited about the night. 

Virgil couldn't ruin it for him. Plus he kinda wanted to let this play out. It would be fun, plus he'd never really been to a proper dance before.

"Where's your tie? Or do you not want to wear one. Aw your outfit would go great with a-" he cut himself off as Virgil pulled a dark purple tie from his pocket "-purple tie." He finished his previous sentence.

Virgil, Like Patton, wore black dress pants, his shirt a matching shade of black and unlike Patton, he wore a dark purple blazer which matched the tie.

"I cant tie a tie and every tutorial i look up confused me" Virgil explained sheepishly. He held the fabric in his hands, looking at it with a certain level of frustration. 

"Here, I'll help." Patton walked behind Virgil and steadied the boy infront a mirror by maneuvering him with his shoulders, stepping infront of him when finished. 

He put the tie around his neck and gently started tying it. "Tell me if its to tight and I'll loosen it" Patton told him, humming as he helped out.

"How do you know how to do this?" Virgil asked, a relieved but confused look plastered on his face.

"Come on kiddo, a dads gotta know how to tie a tie. Don't worry, remind me later and I'll teach you" he assured Virgil, straightening it out before stepping out of the way to let the always nervous side look and perfect as he needed. 

"I'll see you at the dance kiddo. You be safe!" Patton kissed his forehead before skipping on out. Virgil finally let out his laugh and rung up Roman, who awnsered within seconds of calling.

"Roman here, to what may i do for you?" Roman said upon awsnering. 

"Okay. So I need to tell someone and I cant tell Patton or Logan. Well I guess I could tell Logan but I think he already knows and thats not as fun. Can you keep a secret?" Virgil asked him immidietly. 

"Yes, Prince's honor!" He agreed quickly. As they were talking Virgil stood on the couch and let his weight shift from foot to foot, hopping along the couch without entering the air much at all.

"The only reason we're having this dance is because Logan wanted to dance with Patton but Patton took it as 'do you want to throw a party also known as a dance' not 'do you want to dance with me right now at this very moment'" Virgil told him, speaking through a smile.

"Oh wow. That is- that is amazing." He two chatted for a few minutes before Roman was interrupted by Patton wanting to come in. 'Guess he's making pre-party rounds' Virgil thought.

The clock struck ten and Virgil was out of there, slamming his door shut a little harder than nessisary our of excitement. He knew he should be anxious. And he was, his stomach felt like sludge. But it was a party. A mindpalace party. Poor Thomas, he was probably going to be up for a while.


End file.
